Crossing The Data
by PrinceOfFlames
Summary: Takuya's will was left wavering after the Duskmon incident. He tried to go back to the digital world with not complete confidence, and DarkTrailmon decided to take matters of the teens will into his own hands, and tossed him into another digital world and left him there. Takuya's now going to get caught up in a new battle, and make a lot of friends along the way. 02/04. Takuya/Kari
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Reason Why You Don't Cross The Streams.**

* * *

Back where his adventure started, four months older than he was before, Takuya Kanbara stood. Currently stuck in the rookie form of Agunimon which he had dubbed Flamemon, Takuya was looking at his own past selves back, running out of the elevator to catch a leaving train, not knowing what a long and amazing ride it would take him for. Here it was. The moment that make it or broke it. He could stop himself long enough for all the trains to leave, or he could just let him go.

His hand reached towards his own back, wondering in the awe of it all, before pulling his hand back. He couldn't do this...not to his friends. They needed him, and him not going wouldn't solve any of his or their problems.

Groaning at the unfairness of it all, he screamed.

"TAKUYA!" He yelled at himself. The past him probably didn't understand what he was hearing, but looked around in confusion anyway. "Run! Get on that train!" He yelled, giving his own self a pep-talk. "Move it! Go, Takuya!"

Finally, the boy seemed to understand and ran off, chasing after the one train he really needed to be on.

"Go follow your destiny..._Takuya_." He mumbled to himself.

"and..good luck." He whispered even quieter. It was a strange thought, to say good luck to yourself from the past. _Then again_, He thought. _I really needed some luck, didn't I?_ It was through sheer luck and power alone that he and his friends had even gotten this far; to the dark continent, facing off Cherubimon and his warriors in his own home.

Suddenly, the stations walls became a misty black color, seeping along the area like thick fog as the Duskmon wraith strolled inside it, breathing in the creepy way he did when they saw him, like he was constantly out of breath. Flamemon froze, taking a step back as the cold darkness crept closer, before a determined look etched across his tattooed face.

"No..I won't run away!" He said, taking another step forward. "My friends are waiting, they need me..."He said, clench his fists in determination. "And I won't let _you_ get in the way." He said, taking a battle pose.

"I'm not afraid.." he said, as if trying to convince himself. "**I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!**" His voice echoed, the roaring fires of Agunimon dancing around his form. Summoning them towards his right arm, he screamed the words leaving his mouth as he shot his right fist forward with a mighty wall of flames. "**NOBLE HEART!"** He punched Duskmons shadowy visage in the center of its face, sending its misty form casting away from the impact, dissolving and returning the station to the way it was before.

Blinking twice,Takuya no longer found himself in the elevator, but standing once again in front of the odd Trailmon. He stared at the dark-colored Trailmon, confused at why he was seeing it again.

"Well," DarkTrailmon's monotone voice rang out. "I didn't think I would see you again. I thought you wanted to go home." He said, his voice just barely dripping with confusion. Flamemon looked down, realizing finally, how much of a coward he was. Running away from ones problems never solved them, not once. The only way to fix them..is to face them head-on.

"I did," He told the digimon. "I went home. It was the same, but... I wasn't." He said, looking down at now his brown skinned, tattooed arms. "I turned into this...freakshow, because I couldn't figure out who I was...and I still don't think I really do." He stated, clenching his fist at his own realization. "But that doesn't matter. Kouji was right, I didn't know why I was there, and I still don't. But I do know that they need me. They're my friends...and I abandoned them. " Flamemon continued, clenching his fist in rage at himself so tightly if he was still human, blood would have surely been drawn by now.

_I may not be sure why I was chosen, why I had to be the one Agunimon picked...but my friends need me._ Takuya thought.

"Trailmon, you have to take me back!" He exclaimed.

"...Are you sure?" Trailmon questioned him. "It seems to be that's what got you here in the first place. Uncertainty." Takuya nodded, walking towards the first car of the Trailmon. "This is a one way ticket kid, I can't turn around if you get any second thoughts." Takuya froze for a second, before shaking his head and taking another step forward. "That's not going to happen. I've made my decision." He declared, his voice strong and unwavering.

"It seems you have." The digimon said. There was an empty silence, before the digimon released a small puff of smoke. "All right. All aboard..." He opened the doors, and Flamemon all but just jumped in, had Trailmon not continued his sentence.

"But be warned; I will not take you where you want to go..." DarkTrailmon added. "Only where you need to be." Flamemon thought about it for a second, before jumping aboard anyway. _They are the same place to me..._Takuya thought.

DarkTrailmon's engines roared to life as it began to move, heading back towards the pitch black tunnel from whence he came. The digimon heard a loud yell resonate from inside one of its cars, feeling the wave of power that came with evolution swept over it, signaling Flamemon regaining his will as Agunimon.

_Abit fragile, though.._The train thought. It would do anyone no good if the boy's will and purpose weren't found by the boy himself. A will to help his friends was good, but it wasn't strong enough for what was heading his friends way. He needed a will of his own. It seemed as if he would have to take a detour for the last time. A pity, he really liked this one. So much fire in his veins... Seeing as they where approaching the barriers between worlds, the Trailmon charged up energy to the spike on its front, adding a lot more power to it than needed to break the barrier between worlds.

They were going to the digital world...

...just not the one the boy is used to.

* * *

In the very moment that DarkTrailmon and Takuya Kanbara crossed the barrier between the human world and the digital world, in a completely _different_ earth and digital world, the barrier between the two of them wavered immensely, stretching out to nearby worlds. The cause of this was a digimon with dark origins, BlackWarGreymon. The one-hundred control spire formed monstrosity, longing for a purpose in this world other than destruction had been going around, shattering one of the only things keeping to two worlds separate; the destiny stones. Seeking an enemy that appeared whenever he destroyed one, calling it his 'nemesis'; a way for him to validate his own existence.

Despite the best attempts of others to stop him and make him think differently, the barrier regulating stones continued to be utterly destroyed, and the barriers between worlds kept getting weaker and weaker until BlackWarGreymon himself, along with a few dark digimon had appeared in the real world city of Kyoto for a short time.

Now, once again BlackWarGreymon had smashed another Destiny Stone that the digidestined of that world attempted their best and failed to protect, due to the maniacal duo of Arukenimon and Mummymon interfering, wanting the stones smashed to a diabolical end plot of their own. But unfortunately, or fortunately in a way you could look at it, did it at the very same moment that DarkTrailmon had entered the rift between worlds.

Of course, this small action caused the train-digimon to steer at the wavering barriers, not going into the directed world, but breaking into a non-familiar digital one...

* * *

If BlackWarGreymon actually had emotions beyond loneliness, anger and bloodlust, he would be feeling quite satisfied right now. Another destiny stone was finally destroyed, he had a decent fight against MagnaAngemon, which once again he triumphed over, and he had seen his nemesis again. He could feel his opponent getting closer, getting nearer to the day he could finally fight him, and prove to himself his own reason of existence.

As he watched the giant, diamond shaped stone shatter into a million tiny pebbles, the mega digimon noticed a slight...distortion in the middle of the stones. A small swirl of the world around it was the only sign it was there, like it was a trick of the eyes. The distortion slowly got bigger, larger in size as the fallen rocks around began spinning around it, spinning at such a speed that the whole rift could be seen, creating the outline of the large portal. Nearby dust and dirt began being pulled into it as the vortex continued to get bigger and becoming a dark grey color, a vacuum effect beginning to stir due to how unstable the vortex itself was.

"What's going on!? Did BlackWarGreymon open a digigate or something?!" Davis yelled, clinging to the nearest large rock. The fellow digidestined were doing the same, while their DNA-digivolved partner digimon, minus Patamon and Armadillomon, did their best and leaped far away from it, wondering why a sudden strange portal appeared like this at the destiny stones destruction. This was something new, even Arukenimon was interested by it, watching the scene as it unfolded from a safe distance.

Interested as it got bigger still, BlackWarGreymon took a step closer, standing in front of it, like the vacuuming winds around him didn't faze the warrior in the slightest. The mega digimon was curious. What was this strange phenomenon? Was it his nemesis's way of trying to get rid of him? If so, its a foolish attempt. "If this is your best, then I will be very disappointed when we finally face off!" The dark digimon exclaimed, looking into the blackness of the portal as a small red light appeared in the center of it.

"Is it just me... or does anyone else hear a train whistle?" Kari said, wondering if she was just imagining it or there really WAS a train nearby. But why would there be a train in the digital world? Besides, they scouted this place earlier and there was no sign of anything resembling train tracks.

The red light in the vortex got bigger, brighter as if it was slowly coming closer and closer before BlackWarGreymon roared, as if the light was challenging him. "FIGHT ME, MY NEMESIS!" he screamed. As if responding, a loud, resounding train-whistle rang out through the area, making the digidestined look around, finally turning back to the portal as the crimson red light finally enveloped the darkness.

"Wha-" BlackWarGreymon was cut off as a giant gold and black train suddenly burst forth from the vortex, crushing him and continuing to go as all of its cars exited the portal, snapping shut behind it with a sound similar to a gunshot. The humans of the team were currently gaping, surprised at how a train could just jump out of a portal and crush a mega level digimon with surprising ease. Davis was inbetween laughing at BlackWarGreymons despair, and complete utter shock at what had just happened, and Ken was just looking at it wondering how that was even possible. A _train_...just knocked out a enemy they've been struggling against for days.

The black and gold train released a large puff of smoke, shrouding itself with it and opening all of its doors with a solid click. "End of the line..." It huffed, talking to a lone passenger in its front car as they exited, looking around. "Good luck.." The train mumbled as the newly evolved Agunimon stepped out of the car.

The warrior of flame was beyond confused. Wasn't he supposed to be back at the dark terminal? Why did he end up here? It was the digital world all right, with with its familiar colored ground and sky, the same unnatural feeling he got here- but it wasn't the right place. The coloring was all wrong, nothing dark nor moody like the rest of the dark continent. It was somewhere he had never even seen before During his travels around the world. "Uh, Trailmon, I think you've got the wrong place-" The train released another large amount of smoke, blinding the boy-turned digimon as he coughed and closed his eyes, waving it away from him as he did so.

As the dust began to clear, Takuya heard the fading voice of DarkTrailmon. "I hope you find what your looking for here..." With that, the dust finally vanished, leaving nothing but the marks in the dirt where the train digimon had been.

"Wha...hey!" He yelled, looking around in slight panic now. "This isn't where you said you would take me!" He yelled, running forward to try to look around the rocks, as if the large digimon could hide itself behind them.

"DARKTRAILMON!" He yelled in anger. A groan responded to him, turning and seeing the fallen from of a black digimon. The digimon growled, propping itself up on one dusty gauntlet before snarling at the legendary warrior.

"Who...who are _you_?" BlackWarGreymon growled. He felt insulted; his _nemesis _must have left him with this pathetic looking digimon as a way to distract or even get rid of him...and it pissed him off.

Takuya turned to the digimon, giving him a look of utter confusion. He knew that he wasn't famous around the digital world yet, but the marks on his armor should have answered that question for him quite clearly...

Deciding to give his actual name or not, he just stood taller, giving his best attempt at an imposing figure. "I am Agunimon, Legendary warrior of flame." he introduced himself, fire dancing in the cracks of his armor.

"_Agunimon_..." BlackWarGreymon stated, his tone dripping with distaste for the legendary warrior. "Were you ordered by my nemesis to come and kill me?" The control-spire formed mega asked him.

The newcomer was confused. Nemesis? "Who? Unless that stupid train was your nemesis I have no idea who your talking about...where am I, anyway?" He said, looking at the strange gorge he was currently in, seeing as well the small river that ran behind him. Looking up, he saw two other digimon, looking tired and weary, as if battling the now mad looking digimon across from him. "Hello..?" he waved awkwardly. They didn't reply, as if paralyzed by his very presence.

Now BlackWarGreymon wasn't even mad, just irritated. This supposed legendary warrior just showed up and got his hopes up. He was very disappointed; was he not worth even a thought to by his nemesis?

"Legendary warrior huh..." he suddenly said, ignoring Agunimon's last question. "That means your strong, correct?" He continued, seeing the look of confusion upon Agunimon's face.

"Well yeah, I guess I am pretty strong, but what does that have to do with where we ar-" Takuya never got a chance to finish his sentence as BlackWarGreymon leaped at him with surprising speed, gauntlets poised and ready to attack. Agunimon barely dodged the first swipe, eyes wide as the mega began another attack, which he had to jump back to avoid.

"OI, what the hell are you doing!?" Agunimon said, arms now raised in a battle position."All I asked was where we were-"

"**Dramon Destroyer!**" Agunimon gaped as he was charged at again, struggling to dodge the attacks as one blindsided him, sending him reeling backwards into the stony walls of the crevasse. The warrior groaned, shaking off the cobwebs that sprung up in his head. "Okay, I get it now..Bring it on!" He said, charging the larger opponent.

Suddenly dashing to the side upon closing in on the mega, he rolled around him, fists flaring up with fire as he jabbed at his exposed backside. "**Pyro Punch!**" The encased fist seemed to slam into the dark mega, who groaned slightly in pain, but otherwise remain unfazed, and swung at the gaping Agunimon, who was thrown backwards. Sliding on the ground, he charged forward again, fire swirling around his form as he dashed forward.

"**Pyro Tornado!**"Agunimon spun kicked at BlackWarGreymon, who brought up his arms to block the attack. THe force of the damage did send him back a few feet, but not much as a scratch was visible on his shiny black gauntlets surfaces.

He leered at the warrior, swinging his undamaged gauntlet at the warrior, who jumped back and prepared his next attack. "This is the power of a legendary warrior? _Pathetic_." BlackWarGreymon shot forward once more, spinning his form in the direction of Agunimon.

"**Black Tornado!**" The attack slammed into Agunimon's middle, sending him flying backwards, his chest armor cracked slightly and damaged. He groaned as he was flung backwards.

Flying through the air, Agunimon expected to slam once again into the cliff side as a pair of claws caught him, keeping him from slamming into the wall. Looking upwards, he saw the masked visage of Paildramon above him. "It seemed like you could use a hand." The fused ultimate joked.

Agunimon nodded in thanks, watching his opponent with a keen eye as he was set back on the ground by Paildramon. "What's up with him? Does he have rocks in his armor or something?" Agunimon joked. The other digimon walked up to them, poised to attack BlackWarGreymon should he pursue the fight. "Still want to fight now?" Silphymon stated, standing on the other side of Agunimon, so themself and Paildramon were standing on either sides of Agunimon. He seemed like a pretty decent fellow, despite his strange entrance so they felt as if they could trust him.

_Besides, the enemy of thy enemy is thy friend._ Silphymon thought.

BlackWarGreymon seemed to ponder his next actions, before relaxing his stance. "This battle was completely pointless anyway. For a legendary warrior..you are pathetic and a waste of my time. The next destiny stone awaits." With that, he turned and flew off, letting the group relax.

"Well.."Agunimon drawled. "That was...interesting." He stated dryly. The two digimon next to him nodded in agreement. "Thanks for that, by the way. He's way stronger than I thought in the first place...not that I wanted to fight him the first place." He added. The two ultimate's nodded in acceptance, before turning to see the children, hidden behind the rocks now coming out to see their partners.

"Are you guys alright?" Davis asked, looking up to see his DNA-fused digimon partner. "We're fine Davis." They stated, their unison voices sounding tired. The others slowly followed, rushing over to their exhausted digimon as they de-digivolved, landing tired as their baby level forms, or rookie level, in Gatomon's case.

After they had grabbed up their tired digimon, they all gather in front of a currently stunned Agunimon.

"Who are you? How did you come out of that weird portal?" Kari Kamiya asked the currently gaping digimon.

"Wha...why..." Agunimon stuttered, unable to process what was really going on here. Why was there other children in the digital world!? "Why are you here? Didn't you leave with the Trailmon to go back home?" He asked, looking at them all strangely. Confusion crossed all their faces. Trailmon? Go back?

"What are you talking about?" Davis said, confused at the supposed champion levels words. "We're the digidestined! Of course we wouldn't go back home!" He stated, looking pointedly at Agunimon now. It was one thing to suddenly appear from a broken destiny stone, but a whole other page to tell them to go home!

Now Agunimon was _very_ confused. "What!? There's no way your digidestined!" The words left his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. It didn't make sense! Takuya and the others were the digidestined-Ophanimon said so. There were only ten warriors, and they had met all the spirits.

So..who were these guys?

"Oh yeah?!" T.K. exclaimed, glaring at the newcomer. "Why not?"

At that moment Agunimon let his evolution end, fractal code wrapping around his form as it shrunk down, getting smaller and smaller until it reached their height, revealing a boy their age with a brown cap and goggles.

They were left gaping as the boy jabbed his thumb towards his chest. "Because I am, and I've never seen you guys before!"

* * *

**This is something that just came to mind really. I rather liked the idea, so I went with it and well...you see what happened.**

**I have a bunch of things like this, ZeroTwo/Frontier crossovers like this because for some reason I really _really_ like the idea of Takuya in ZeroTwo and NOT just because I ship him with Kari.**

**Okay, maybe a little. **

**Anyway, Tune in next time on _Crossing the Data_  
**

**_Takuya's now trapped in a completely knew universe where nothing he knows is the same. Who are these digidestined people that keep popping up and whats wrong with their own digital world? And can Takuya get back to his own?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Different Place, Familiar Face**

* * *

Standing silently in the middle of a trashed gorge, the group of digidestined were silent, for neither side could think of any current words to process just _what was going on_. Nothing that had happened that day made any sense whatsoever to either side, and now things were getting even more confusing.

Taking a gulp of air, it was Ken who broke the silence with a well placed question. "What...was that." He gasped, staring at the empty space above the boy, where the large, red armored warrior once stood. His brain was struggling to process what had happened. Did the warrior happen to have a human form just like Arukenimon and Mummymon?

"What was what?" The mysterious boy asked, looking at him as if he'd grown two heads. He turned around to look behind him, as if there was something behind him and turning back when there wasn't. He moved to scratch at his face.

"Is there something on my face?" He rubbed at his cheeks in an attempt to get the invisible dirt off, causing the tension between them to fade a bit, and Kari to giggle lightly at his silly actions. She was still stunned at what the boy had just done to himself, but he seemed pretty harmless now.

_Kinda cute too..._She shook her head slightly, as if to knock the thought right out of her mind. She can't be getting hormonal now! There were things to do!

Davis, still confused at what happened, looked around for the warrior, as if he had just vanished from thin air. "Hey! Where'd that red guy go!?" He exclaimed, moving as if to look for him behind the rocks. The boy in front of him gave him a strange look, as if wondering how idiotic a person could be.

_Then again,_Takuya thought to himself. _I'm not really one to judge..._

"Your looking at him." Takuya stated, pointing at himself as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Davis's eyes went as wide as saucers, and glared at the boy. "Ha ha, very funny. Where did he really go? That jerk said we weren't digidestined!" The redhead continued, trying to see if it was a trick of the light at let the red warrior get away. There's no way he could just disappear like that!

The boy looked at him funny again, like he'd grown a second head. "It's me. I am Agunimon, in a way, I guess." He said, trying to think of a way explain it that didn't make him sound crazy. Unable to think of one, he continued with his previous state. "Besides, I really don't believe your digidestined. It just doesn't make sense for you to be." He said, crossing his arms in confirmation.

"What do you mean your Agunimon? Is this your human form, like Arukenimon and Mummymon have?" Cody asked, looking intently at him now. Armadillomon stayed coiled around his feet, ready to protect his human partner if the need arises. This boy looked trusting, but he just became a human from a digimon form, just like the two enemies they have been facing for the better most of two months now. It would take a bit of reassuring to make sure he wasn't on the enemies side.

"And what do you mean, it doesn't make sense for us to be digidestined?" Kari added her own input. Salamon was glaring at the boy from her arms, not trusting him from the moment he showed up. Something about this stank to her, and not just the burning smell from the surrounding area.

Takuya cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Human _form_? I am 100% human, I assure you...I think..." He said, pinching at his own skin, as if it would peel off and reveal scales or something. The action made the group chuckle a bit, now seeing the familiar tendencies this boy shared with Kari's older brother Tai.

"Also," He continued, "Who and who? I've never heard of those digimon before. Are they bad?" He this, the group relaxed ever so slightly, knowing he wasn't in junction with those two meddlers. "Anyway, the reason I don't think your digidestined is that Ophanimon would have lead you guys to Forest Terminal to meet up with the rest of us long before now." The brunette said, shrugging his arms. "If you guys were digidestined, your names would have popped up a lot more around the digital world."

Now the partnered digidestined was at a complete loss. Forest Terminal? Ophanimon? Was there another part of the digital world with different rulers or some sort?

Davis, in his blind anger at being accused of being called a fake, reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-3, waving it in front of the stranger. "Oh yeah, what do you call this then? A fake digivice?" He snarled, wielding it like it was a badge or some sort. The boy seemed confused again at his actions, as if he just waved around a shiny coin.

"That's your digivice?" he said, confused. Turned around, he patted for something in his back pockets before pulling out a sleek, black device with a red grip, made as if to especially fit into his palm. He held it out in front of him in a similar manner to Davis. "It looks nothing like mine!" Takuya stated, now confused at the preceding events. What was going on?

"A new model digivice?!" T.K. exclaimed, previously only watching with keen interest. Now though, things were taking a strange turn. Reaching over, he lowered Davis's poised arm, giving him a look that said to drop it. Smiling lightly to the boy, he scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot here. Obviously something isn't adding up here so lets try to figure out what that is. _Then_ if you still want to, you can have a fight about whose digivice is cooler." He reasoned.

The mysterious boy gave him another look over, deciding his words were the truth, and then slowly lowered his arm. "Right. I suppose I was being kind of a jerk, wasn't I?" He stated, scratching at invisible dust on his cheek. "Sorry." He apologized, bowing slightly as he did so.

T.K smiled, and waved it off. "It's fine. I probably would have acted the same way, had I ended up being dropped off in a random place by some giant train."

At this, Takuya's eyes widened, as if forgetting that important detail. "That's right! DarkTrailmon dropped me off here when he was supposed to take me back to my friends!" He exclaimed, smacking the front of his forehead for being so easily distracted. "...Where am I, anyway? This place looks like Flame Continent, but we traveled all around there and I don't remember finding a gorge this big..."He asked, still looking for some sort of familiar landmark.

At this, T.K gave the boy a confused look. "Flame Continent? I don't think I've ever heard of that place. Your on the Folder Continent. The only other continent besides that one is Server." The blond had never seen someones head snap right to him so fast before. How did he not get whiplash?

"...where?" Takuya said, his face now etched with slight worry. "C'mon, you cannot have not even _heard_ of the Flame Continent." He said, treating this like some lame joke.

On the inside of his body, he was inwardly sweating. Something had seemed.._off _about the digital world since he had gotten back, with these other digidestined-the proof of them being so in their strange digivices, they gave off something that was the same in his own D-Tector-and weird enemies, but...

_No, I couldn't have just ended up in **another** digital world..it just doesn't work like that..._ Takuya thoughts trailed off._...Right?_

"It's in the middle, right next to Rain Continent and Light Continent..." He added. Were these guys playing a joke on him? Its not funny at all if they are! The group gave each other similar looks, before the blonde boy turned back to him and spoke quietly.

"Sorry, but I've been coming here for almost a year..and I've never heard of any of those places..." T.K replied, seeing the boy pale considerably and start to pace back and forth.

The panicking boy inhaled a shaky breath, doing his best to calm himself down. It would do him no good if he panicked like crazy. "No, no that can't be right..." He mumbled. "If that's right then I'm screwed, aren't I?" He stated, pulling out his D-Tector and rubbing his thumb over the buttons, a soothing motion. Maybe he could contact them somehow with this. "I have to get back and try to make things right...as well as to stop Cherubimon."

His story struck a cord with Ken, seeing as it was his own fault he let the digimon emperor side of him do what it pleased. Then the lavender haired boy raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Cherubimon?"

"Yeah, Cherubimon." Takuya stated, as if it was common knowledge who this guy was. "Y'know, corrupted celestial digimon, taking the fractal code of the world, corrupting helpless digimon into dark soldiers..." He explained, seeing their blank stares at his description of what was happening around the digital world. Their stares just grew larger as he used more strange words. Fractal code? Celestial digimon? "Right. Forgot you guys apparently don't know anything about where I'm from." He mumbled.

"Okay, something is _very clearly_ not right here." Yolei said, massaging her temple with one hand, and holding an exhausted Poromon in the other. "You sound like you came from an entire _other_ digital world!" She stated, frowning at him. "Either that train of yours took you to a whole other universe, or you were hit on the head _really_ hard." She concluded, giving him a quick look over. "You don't look like you've taken any recent injuries though..." She mumbled.

"Maybe he did come from another digital world, it would explain a lot." Salamon stated, now staring at him with keen group turned to look at the rookie level, honesty not believing the rookie for a second. "What? It makes sense; the different digivice, his weird digital world concepts, and then with that weird gate he came through, it's either that or hes a demon that came in from the dark ocean."

The group of digidestined turned back to look at the boy, who was pacing now in place, walking back and worth while his hands gripped the sides of his head. "If that's true, then I _am_ really screwed, aren't I?" He laughed dryly, trying to make some light humor from this.

A wave of silence fell off the group, unsure what to do now. They just found out that this boy, a new digidestined for _another_ digital world, unable to return and continue his adventure with his friends. This was bad.

The depressing silence stood for a minute, leaving the boy to wallow in his own pity before one of the digidestined of this world made an action that would forever change both of their paths.

"Come with us." Kari suddenly said, moving to stand in front of the boy. He turned to look at her, his dark brown eyes meeting her own light brown. "What-" he began, unable to finish his sentence as she continued.

"We can travel from the real world to the digital one with our digivices. You can come back with us and we can try to figure out what to do. We know another digidestined named Izzy at home, and if anyone can figure out where your digital world is, it's him." She explained, watching with slight amusement as his eyes widened in awe at the fact that they could come back and forth as they pleased, and as well at the fact that there were MORE of them who knew about the digital world.

"A..are you sure I can come? I mean, it is my problem-" Takuya stuttered, before being waved off by the smaller girl almost immediately. "Nonsense! Any problem of a digidestined is a problem of ours. We'd be more than happy to help you out." Truthfully, Kari supposed she should have learned a bit more about the boy before making such a declaration, but there was something about him; something that made her feel like she could trust him.

With a soft smile, Takuya nodded dumbly at her statement. "Well then, I'll be in your care..." He trailed off, suddenly realizing that during all the sudden commotion he hadn't gotten any of the groups names.

"Kari Kamiya." She finished for him, giggling when she realized he was trying to figure out her name. With a small jolt, he grinned again with a small blush, the grin oddly reminiscent of Tai's own smile, and held his hand out for a handshake. "Takuya Kanbara." He introduced himself. The young Kamiya took his gloved hand in her own and shook it slightly, feeling the surprising warmth of Takuya's own before a cough broke the two of them from their trance and turned to see the rest of them.

"Welp!" Yolei said, clapping her hands together. "Now that you two are done flirting, I think it's time to introduce the rest of us." She teased, watched as the matching blushes rose to their faces and they turned their heads away from one another, trying to hide it. With a shake of her head, she marched over to Takuya, holding out her own hand in introduction.

"I'm Yolei Inoue, Nice to meet you, hotstuff." She teased, seeing his blush rise as he shook her hand, mumbling some out as a greeting in response. Oh, the fun she is going to have with this one...

Letting him eventually escape her gaze, the other digidestined walked up to him, seeing as they really had nothing to fear. "I'm Takeru Takaishi, but everyone just calls me T.K." He greeted, pointing to the glaring gogglehead next to him, still silently fuming about a previous statement of Takuya's. "That grouch is Davis Motomiya. Don't let him fool ya though, he's harmless." The blonde joked.

Davis jerked his head towards T.K., giving him a small glare as well before huffing and turning his head away. In his arms, the bubbly form of Chibomon squirmed, bobbing up and down ever so slightly. "I'm Chibomon!" The baby level introduced itself, seeing as his partner wasn't going to.

"Nice to meetcha Chibomon!" Takuya replied, grinning at the innocence the digimon held. The brunette chuckled when Davis continued to fume, ignoring him as the last two digidestined introduced themselves.

"My names Ken Ichijoui, and this little guy is Leafmon." He exchanged a small handshake with Takuya as well, smiling lightly as he did so. The whole concept surrounding Takuya was amazing, and Ken wanted to hear all about it on a later date. He seemed like a nice fellow as well, so there was no reason to not be polite.

"I'm Cody Hida." The youngest said, giving a small formal bow as he did so. "An' I'm Armadillomon!" The rookie exclaimed, grinning up at the older boy.

"Well, its nice to meet you all!" Takuya said, grinning as he did so. "I guess I'll be working with you for a while." He continued. Seeing the group nod in unison. The silence that fell over the group was broken almost instantly by the sounds of rumbling stomachs.

"T.K..." Patamon whined, sitting atop T.K.'s hat. "I'm hungry." The other digimon nodded in agreement, feeling the affects of the battle. T.K. chuckled, finding it amusing how childish his partner often was. "Right, shall we head back? I don't think we can do anything else here. What we came here for is...now in pebbles." He said, his tone taking a depressing twist as he realized _another_ destiny stone was destroyed. With a sigh, he began walking towards the nearest digital gate, the group following him.

Takuya raised an eyebrow at his strange actions, looking over his shoulder at the wrecked terrain, suddenly realized his entrance must have come at an important part of whatever they were doing here.

"Hey," The boy said, turning to the brunette next to him."Why are you guys in the digital world anyway? With that weird black digimon attacking me, something tells me he wasn't here as a companion." Takuya asked as they exited the gorge. It had to be something quite big if they were all here with highly evolved digimon.

"That's...sort of a long story." Kari replied, not sure where to really start. Takuya shrugged. "I've got the time." He joked.

Seeing as if he was staying for while, Takuya probably needed a backstory of how and why they could do what they did.

"Well," Kari started, adjusting her grip on Salamon as they trudged up a hill. "It started for me on August 1st, about four years ago..."

* * *

Takuya stared at the small T.V a good distance away, about half a mile out from the gorge he was previously in. His mind was working in overdrive, trying to process the entire story Kari had just told him.

To be honest though, he should have expected something like this from the very moment he entered this digital world and was attacked by the now identified BlackWarGreymon, things didn't seem like they were all that peaceful when a giant digimon comes charging at you as first thing you see.

_...But nothing else makes sense!_

Digimon partners? Dark masters? Control spires that can stop evolution and eggs and crests that can _cause_ evolution? Dark rings and gears that when put on a digimon can control them, and the control spires can be made _into_ digimon!? BlackWarGreymon is a hundred of those spires things in one being!?

"And I thought my adventure was strange..." Takuya mumbled, scratching the back of his head as Kari laughed at his slight expense. "It is a very strange adventure, but at least we never got so lost we ended up in another digital world." She teased, seeing the boy flinch slightly at the jab, but nod in acceptance as well. "Fair point." Takuya replied.

"Well,I can try to help you guys while I'm here." He suddenly added. "I mean, I am a digidestined as well, even if it is to another digital world..." He trailed off. "How does this even work? If I go out there, will it be the same world I'm from?" He suddenly wondered out loud, bringing another assault of questions into his head.

"Ahhh...dimensional travel is so confusing!" He exclaimed, both hands on either side of his head. The group chuckled a bit at his actions, but understood his dilemma. If it _was_ a whole other earth on top of things though, the poor boy's mind might just break.

"Don't worry about it." T.K. said, walking over at patting the distressed boy on the back. "Even if it is another Earth, we'll find your own world soon enough. I mean, who has more experience with other worlds as the digidiestined do?" The blonde added. Takuya seemed to deflate slightly as this, giving T.K another one of his grins.

"Right. It won't do me any good to worry myself sick, will it?" The hat-wearing boy said. The two kids to his sides nodded in unison, their partners making a similar motion. Takuya sighed. "Got it. Don't overthink things to bad or else I'll just give myself a stroke." He mumbled.

"Hey!" Chibomon exclaimed, squirming again in Davis's arms. "Where didcha partner go, anyway?" The baby-level asked. "Did ya hide him in your digivice or somethin'?" He peered at the device sticking out of Takuya's pocket, as if the large red warrior would suddenly appear again.

"I'm curious as well." Ken stated, turning to the mysterious boy. "You said you were Agunimon, 'in a way'. What did you mean by that?" The lavender haired boy asked. Ken had done his best to be polite, and not just blurt out the question again immediately after Takuya not understanding what he had meant when he said it.

The brunette's eyes widened slightly, realizing that these guys were pouring out their entire stories to him and Takuya had yet to even explain a piece of his journey.

"Ah, right." He pulled out his D-Tector, the screen flashing Agunimon's symbol for a second before he showed it to them. "My D-Tector works different then your digivice."He explained, trying to think of the easiest way to explain it.

"In my digital world, everything's built using a kind of data called Fractal Code. Think of it kinda like a bar code, but digimon could absorb it." He said, flicking his wrist and watching with slight relief that his fractal code blared to life, sparks dancing around it for a moment. The group seemed mesmerized by it, unable to fully understand what it meant.

"This is my own fractal code. If I were seriously injured in the digital world, it would appear around my body, and if my enemy decided to take it, he could completely unravel me, and I'd probably turn into data." He said, watching as their expressions go wide with shock. Even Davis, who had been picking up pieces of his story, heard that part and exploded.

"Huh?!" The gogglehead exclaimed. Takyua nodded in affirmation, understanding the boys surprise. He knew the feeling having watched a lot of innocent digimon get their very life drained away from them..not a pretty sight.

"Digimon who lose their code end up back at the village of beginnings though, so really only my group had to be really careful." Takuya added. "Anyway, with our fractal code, we can temporarily override our own 'human' code and add 'digimon' to it, which is were Agunimon comes in." The brunette continued.

"You can _override_ your human code?" Ken blurted out, interrupting his explanation. It didn't seem possible, much less a good idea, but here Takuya was, living proof that it worked!

"...Does it hurt?" Kari asked. To be honest, a lot of this was strange and hard to take in, but nevertheless, she was still worried slightly for the boy. Takuya smiled and her, waving it off. "Only a little bit; its more of a tingling feeling, to be honest. Like your whole body fell asleep then suddenly woke back up." The legendary warrior explained.

"Moving on," He said, letting his fractal code flicker away. "Agunimon was a legendary warrior a long time ago, who fought a great evil with nine others of his kind and sacrificed themselves to do it; it happened long before any of my friends got there. They were so powerful, that instead of being reborn into data upon their sacrifice, they split apart, becoming legendary spirits." He showed them his D-Tector, which now held a picture of Agunimon on its screen.

"Us digidestined were chosen to wield these spirits. So we searched for them, looking around the world before we found them." At this point, he sighed. "_Unfortunately_, there are only five digidestined, but ten spirits, so Cherubimon thought it would be a good idea to somehow give the spirits human form and cause a ruckus." Takuya finished, seeing the entire group was now completely involved in his tale.

"Thats...thats awesome!" Davis exclaimed, shaking Takuya's shoulder. "Becoming a digimon sounds so cool! Hey, you think I could do it do if I figure out how to make that code thing?" He said, staring at his hand, as if fractal code would suddenly burst into life on his hand. The group around the digidestined chuckled, Takuya included. "Maybe."

"And we're here!" Yolei exclaimed, spinning around the small, abused television. "Ready for a trip home?" She grinned, pulling out her D-3. Takuya walked up to it, kneeling down at it and giving it an investigative look.

"So...how does it work? Is the human world on a certain channel or something, and we have to walk through the T.V?" He asked, poking at the screen. Kari laughed. Oh she was going to enjoy this. "C'mere, I'll show you how to use it." She said, watching as the boy confusingly walked over to her, who was standing a good five feet away.

"Take my hand." She said, blushing slightly now. He grabbed her hand as she pulled out her D-3, holding out in front of her like a badge. "Digigate open!"

* * *

The next thing Takuya knew was a bright blue light, a sucking feeling, then _ground_. Groaning, he tried to pullhimself up, only to find himself crushed by Davis and Cody, who were laying intertwined with him. Ken and Yolei lay a few feet away, somehow able to escape the clutter along with the digimon partners, who like always, were snickering at the humans misfortune.

Hearing a soft moan underneath him, he turned and then blushed darkly when he saw that not only was he laying on top of a redfaced Kari, but he was _very_ close. "Ah.." He stuttered, unable to say a word in his embarrassment. Kari seemed to be experiencing the same problem, as she was trying to very kindly get out from underneath him.

Luckily for them, Cody and Davis managed to remove themselves from top him, giving him the ability to move again, which he did quite quickly and Kari followed short. "Does...does that happen everytime you go through the gate?" Seeing a unanimous nod, he chuckled a bit, trying to ease himself of some of the discomfort he felt. "Great."

Seeing as they had ended up in a computer lab of sorts, Takuya turned to Yolei, who was looking at him with a very knowing grin. "So...what now?"

"We could try to get your story sorted out-" Yolei never got to continue that thought as the once faded computer screen suddenly burst into life, sending a small orange light into Takuya's hands, where upon contact, it expanded, forming a very familiar silver colored device.

"Er...whats this?" Takuya asked, examining the D-Terminal in his hand. Why was he given a weird gadget? Was it a toy or something?

"That's a D-Terminal." Cody explained. He figured something like this would happen. Everyone who went to the digital world had one, so it was a guess that Takuya would get one too, and not a Digivice since he already had his own. "Its like a instant messaging device for digidestined."

"Oh. Cool." Takuya said, trying his best to not seem even more confused. This was the weirdest day of his life. "Ok, _now_ what?" He added.

"You should probably come to my house." Kari managed, doing her best to keep her blush down. "My brother Tai is the leader of the older digidestined, so he'll want to meet you, and we'll contact Izzy as well." She added, trying to think if there was anything she missed. "It's a Friday, so the computer lab will be open tomorrow all day so we can come back here if needed.

"Great!" Takuya exclaimed, excited at the thought of meeting even more digidestined. "How many of you are there, anyway?" He asked. wanting to get a rough estimate at least.

"Oh, probably something in the thousands."

"..._come again_?"

* * *

**Takuya's world just got a whole lot bigger, and a lot more confusing. Whats a legendary warrior to do?**

**Takuya struggles to figure out what has happened and where he really is, while dark shadows creep in the background. Meanwhile the Odaiba digidestined get some fire power for their upcoming game has been changed forever, but is the tune the same.**

**Find out next time, on _Crossing the Data_.**


End file.
